raccoonsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Great Escape!
The Great Escape! is the 42nd episode of The Raccoons. Premise When Tromboni the magician shows up in the Evergreen Forest, Bert is bent on becoming his apprentice, even if it kills him! Meanwhile, Cyril Sneer tries to sell Mr. Knox his new $750,000 secure vault. Plot Bert is enchanted by the illustrious magician, Tromboni, and desires to become his assistant. Of course, prestidigitation is a difficult skill to master, but Bert seems up to the task. Meanwhile, Cyril tries to persuade Mr. Knox to purchase one of his vaults. Later, Bert experiences some adversity and while he wants to be great like Tromboni, it bears mentioning that learning magic is a process and requires diligence and patience. Nevertheless, Bert tries to skirt the rules and tries out Tromboni's water trap nearly drowning in it. Finally, when Bert's down in the dumps, Tromboni, showing that he is not only a skilled magician but a solid motivator, resuscitates his spirits and gives him confidence. Characters *Annie Ringtail (silent cameo) *The Bears (silent cameo) *Bert *Broo *Cedric *Cyril *Mr. Knox *Lady Baden-Baden *Melissa *Narrator *The Pigs *Ralph *Schaeffer *The Great Tromboni *Mr. Willow (silent cameo) Songs * Can't Trust Myself Trivia * First and only appearance of the Great Tromboni, voiced by Peter Messaline. * Tromboni is more likely based off of the famous magican Harry Houdini (1874 - 1926). * First appearance of Annie Ringtail, the little girl raccoon, who appears in silent cameos in several more episodes, as well as a brief speaking role in Endless Summer!. * Stock footage from Spring Fever! is used. * Pig Three mentions he watched a rerun of "Pignum, P.I.", a parody of the television crime drama "Magnum, P.I." * This episode shows that Cyril does care about the pigs as he is seen getting upset when he think they are locked in the vault. * The audience in Bert's fantasy sequence include: Cyril, Ralph, Schaeffer, Mr. Knox, Lady Baden-Baden, the Pigs, and two of the Bears. * This is the second episode Bert dressed up as a magician. Quotes :Ralph: You designed this vault Cedric. What are Tromboni's chances? :Cedric: Well if I were him I'd pack a lunch! :Cyril: I invested a fortune developing this vault, and it's got as many holes as a Swiss cheese! I might as well install a turnstile in the darn thing! :Knox: A truly spectacular show, wasn't it Mr Sneer? :Cyril: Terrific! :Knox: Anyway, you'll be pleased to hear I have decided to purchase one of your vaults. :Cyril: But Tromboni got out of it! :Knox: My dear Mr Sneer, surely you are aware that magic is the art of illusion. What you see is not necessarily what happens. Can I expect delivery of the vault tomorrow? :Cyril: Sure Knox. But what you saw is not necessarily what you're going to get. Gallery Bert 5.jpg 9D658BAB-0FD7-4EBD-A868-968EB0131F7B.png 309F1272-44FA-4D88-B3C8-9F991617C079.png 78B9854E-C82F-4AD3-9432-0FEE00751B7B.png 30F29652-846F-4CD7-A9FB-DA1FD4D3C040.png 64288EE0-8E40-4A38-AAAD-D2F904750842.png BCA9394A-10FA-432B-8171-7532A238CD6A.jpeg 7B9AC81F-BF92-4115-B9B6-0BF319416950.png 846DD4D4-7F8E-47CD-8371-857CF088DFB8.jpeg 1C180CFC-A697-4859-88E4-CCE47F37C2D3.png 7A30B48D-700E-468F-BC99-BEF4DC471D79.png 6CE2007A-A998-41A1-A37C-670A589E9097.png CE891B17-41F5-43E9-9EA8-14B566718C10.png C262AA51-D9A7-4099-A8D9-843704835CE7.png 0F87E965-8767-45E4-AAA7-6FF7ED42349D.png 70ED1289-24AC-42EA-AC0C-1FD7113A1A9B.png 587DABAE-9A89-4807-9914-C90FF800E326.png Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Episodes